


Bayou 'verse

by ArianneMaya



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more drabbles from <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com">glam-100</a>. These ones are part of my bayou 'verse, which was born from prompt #003: Bewitched by the Bayou.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>It takes four years.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @aislinntlc for the pre-read.

It takes four years. Singing the same songs every night, unable to leave Nola, or even think about it. Being with a different guy each time, someone who would forget him as soon as the sun came up.  
   
 _You want fame, boy? No one will remember your name!_  
   
Adam can’t ask for help. Whenever he tries, the words just won’t come up. The curse left him tongue-tied, stuck in this place, same things happening night after night. The faces change, the people still come to this bar just to hear him sing, but they forget him when they walk out.  
   
***  
   
Four years. Some boys he remembers better than others, but mostly they are just bodies, ways to pass the time until he figures out how to break the curse. The crowds are always amazing, he feeds off their energy because he can’t do anything else. This will get him nowhere, yet he’s got no way to stop it.  
   
Adam is still singing, it’s the only thing that keeps him alive at this point. He did try to call his family, but he couldn’t get his voice to work while his mother kept asking “Hello? Who is this? Hello?”  
   
It’s pointless.  
   
***  
   
Four years. That’s how long it takes for Monte and his family to take a trip to Nola, for him to somehow end up in the bar where Adam sings every night.  
   
“Adam? What are you doing here, man? Everyone’s been looking for you!”  
   
As Monte speaks, Adam feels the fog that kept hold of his brain lift. Suddenly, he can talk about it. Maybe Monte doesn’t believe his story about a curse. All that matters is that someone remembered him. He’s free. He’s going back home to pursue his dream. Leaving the shadows and nightmares in Nola. Starting over.  
   
***  
   
That’s what he thinks, until Tommy walks in for the audition. If the boys from those years tend to blur together, there’s no way Adam could forget him. It was just one night, obviously, couldn’t be more, not with the curse. It’s the fact that they spent most of it talking. When they ended up in bed, it felt like they’d known each other for years.  
   
 _You won’t even remember me, Tommy._  
   
 _How could I forget you?_  
   
Yet he did. Tommy is facing him with a polite, nervous smile and a blank stare. That night only exists in Adam’s memory.


	2. Space to Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by prompt #006: You'd be calling out my name. This comes at a later point in the 'verse, and there is a big jump in time between end of precedent and this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon character death (Tommy's father) Thanks to Leela for the preread.

Tommy’s not feeling anything.  
   
His dad died. He didn’t cry; he was too busy being the strong one so both his mom and sister could break if they needed to. He couldn’t let himself mourn. He had to keep going.  
   
Now he’s supposed to be playing again. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage to do it.  
   
Back on tour already, because that’s what his dad would’ve wanted and because everyone kept telling him he needed to live his dream. Except he’s not. He’s just going through the motions.  
   
He’s numb, unable to feel anything. He just hasn’t realized it yet.  
   
***  
   
That night Tommy winds up in Adam’s hotel room. They don’t say a word. Adam closes his arms around Tommy, holding him, not letting him leave. Tommy hides his face in Adam’s neck.  
   
“It’s okay”, Adam whispers against his hair. “You can let it out.”  
   
A few seconds go by, not a word, not a movement. Then Tommy’s mouth opens on a silent scream and his tears come, wetting Adam’s neck and t-shirt. Adam just gathers Tommy in his arms and moves them both to the bed. Tommy clings to him, eyes closed, not trying to stop Adam. He’s safe.  
   
***  
   
Tommy shakes in Adam’s arms as he breaks. All the feelings he didn’t allow himself before are coming now, everything he held back. How scared he was when his dad was sick, when he couldn’t show it because if he did, he knew his mother wouldn’t have anyone to rely on.  
   
Adam holds him tighter, his hands caressing Tommy’s hair, drawing soft circles on his back. He doesn’t say a word. He knows it would be useless. He waits and lets it happen, lets Tommy pull him closer, until he can’t tell where each of them begins or even ends.    
   
***  
   
Tears slow down. Tommy stops shaking. He wants to pull away, but he can’t. The phantom of a memory slips through his mind, another night, another body, stronger and bigger than his.  
   
Maybe a week after he learned his dad was sick, when he needed to go away and somehow ended up in Nola. Just one night, to live a little and forget his dad’s illness, the bills that were piling up and that no one knew how to pay.  
   
One night of pleasure with someone he would never see again, because he needed it and the guy was gorgeous.  
   
***  
   
Another night. Or this one? Both blending together.  
   
 _Someone trying to turn Tommy over, his legs coming up to lock around strong hips. “Like that.”_  
   
A bigger body alongside his, barely touching him. Hands that will never stray further than his back.  
   
 _A cock inside him, deep blue eyes that never let go of his._  
   
Strong arms holding him in a cocoon, protecting him, giving him the space to break.  
   
Two nights, two guys, and for just a moment Tommy thinks they’re one and the same. Which is why he calls out both their names at the same time, “Adam”.


End file.
